When the Stars Align
by ILoveWriting14
Summary: When Anastasia's mother dies she receives a letter apologizing for all the wrong her mother did. She soon learns that she is to marry Christian Grey and she's not happy about it. Now, they both have to juggle the paparazzi, and the feeling that they may both be falling for each other. Follow the notorious play boy and the heartbroken girl, as they find love and happiness together.
1. Mourning The Unworthy

AN/ Most of this will be loosely based about my life except for the parts about Christian Grey. I've been having trouble dealing with the death of my mother and I needed a way to get my thoughts out! I hope you like it! Also, I know this isn't what I normally write, but I wanted to try something different! Love, Mxx.

A POV/

The tears streamed down my face as I knelt on the floor with my face in my hands as my brother wrapped his arms around me tightly. She was gone, and the world would never be the same again, everything had changed for the worst. It's funny how you can love someone so much and not realize it, my mom abandoned my siblings and I. She chose prescription pain killers over us, and never looked back. She put my brother and sister through things I never went through, and I hated her for it. It would have been less agonizing if she had left us alone, but she didn't. She promised to see us, to come and get us, to try and get partial custody. She came once when I was seven and then I never saw her, until five years later when my brother over dosed on drugs that she gave him. Even then she didn't give a crap, she came back acting as though she was the best mother in the world. She even told that to my sister at the hospital, and my sister punched her in the face. I've never been more proud of Myah! Now, the women that made my life a living hell was gone, and I should've been indifferent, but I wasn't. The women that made a child feel like she wasn't good enough, or important enough. The child who wished on her birthday candles for her to come and see her just once more. The point is that I wanted her to love us, and she didn't. Yet, I was still heart broken over a person that didn't care enough to choose her children over drugs, and I couldn't have felt guiltier for the sorrow that I was experiencing.

It's the day after the funeral, and I was curled up in my bed crying softly. I was upset and completely heartbroken about the whole ordeal. I was staring out the window, when my brother Christopher walked in carrying a thick envelope in his hands. He sat softly on the edge of my bed, and looked at me sympathetically. "Ana" He called my name softly, I looked at him wearily.

"Yes, Chris?" He looked at his hands nervously, and I rolled my eyes. "C, get on with it, I know it's difficult, but whatever it is it must be important. He smiled at the use of his nickname and handed me the envelope skeptically.

"Here, Dad wanted me to give this to you. He wants you to read it and come down when you finish." I stare into the blue eyes the exact same shade as hers and nod. He pulls me into a hug and ruffles my coffee colored hair.

"I love you, C!" I kiss his cheek and he stands up and walks to the door, but turns before leaving. "I love you too, Ana " I smile and the he's gone.

I look at the envelope trepidaciously, and see my name scrawled in loopy handwriting that can only be my mother's. What could she have possibly wanted to say to me, and do I really even want to read it. Saying, a quick prayer to God, I open the envelope and begin reading.

Dear Anastasia,

If you are reading this then I finally fulfilled my promise, or I am now with my almighty Lord. I want to start out by saying that I love you and I have always loved you. I know that you feel that I don't care or that I never wanted you or your brother and sister, but that's not true. Honey, I'm sorry for picking drugs over you, I didn't have control over my addiction. I tried to get better, but the devil was always there to help me escape from reality. I broke so many promises to you and for that I am truly sorry, and I hope you find in your heart to forgive me. Since I am gone, I wanted you to be taken care of, and because you are an adult your father can no longer truly do that. So, that to see that it is done, I have arranged a marriage between you and a man named Christian Grey. I'm sure you know who he is, seeing as how he is now in a famous boy band. I went to school in England with his mother Grace and we made this agreement right after you were born. I understand that this could make you hate me more, but it's my last try to make things right for you. So, with all that being said, know that I love all of you with all my heart, and if I'm gone I'm looking down on you right now. I'm so proud of you!

With All my Love,

Mom

Tears fall down my face as I throw the letter angrily across the room. How could she do this? How dare she think that she had a say it's in my life, I cannot believe this! I get up and throw on black leggings with a grey oversized sweater. I throw my hair up into a messy bun, and bound down the stairs. I reach the living room and open my mouth to speak when I run into a solid hard body. I look up, and my blue eyes meet his perfectly grey ones. The tall copper haired boy smiles, and I glare.

"You must be Ana, I'm Christian."

AN/ So, I hope you like this and please read and review! The letter didn't happen in real life, but I like it. Most of the names of my family have been changed! Love you all!

Love,

Mxx.


	2. Leaving the Ones You Love

AN/

So sorry that I've been so busy, but here's a new chapter! I hope you love it!

Love Always,

A POV/

I must have been glaring at him for a long time because he finally started to shift awkwardly under my intense stare. Finally, having enough I push past him and walk hastily into my living room. I accidentally step onto a beer bottle, and I curse silently. I glance around the room to find bottles scattered aimlessly, and my father passed out on the floor. Again? He decided to get drunk again, and not only that, but when my so called fiancé comes to meet us.

I know he's sad about Moms passing which again doesn't make sense because she left him and made his life miserable. I sit on the ground and put my head in my hands, so I can process all of this. It's just too much, and I don't understand why all of this is being dumped on me! I don't deserve this, I just wanted a good life that didn't revolve around sadness and instead, this is what I got! I'm about to cry hysterically when two masculine arms wrap around me and draw me to their chest. I immediately know it's Christian and he begins to whisper softly into my hair.

"Shhh, it's okay! I'm here, I know it's hard, but we will get him help. You can come and live with me and I take care of you." I didn't want his offer to seem appealing to me, nor did I want myself to want to do what he said. Unfortunately, I found myself nodding. He helped me stand up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. I listened intently as he spoke to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah, mom I have her with me. Could you get some people from the hospital to come and pick up her dad, and place him in rehab?" He pauses and waits for an answer. "She's going to stay with me for the time being. Well that was before I knew what kind of situation she was in. Just, let me handle this, bye!" He snaps the last sentence and hangs up, before turning to me.

"My mom is going to take care of your dad, and since you're brother lives in his own, he should be fine. You'll be staying with me for the time being!" I nod and he pulls me closer, and helps me to the car. I get in and he gets into the drivers seat, but looks over at me before starting the car. I slump in my seat, and stare out the window. The drive turns out to be extremely long, and I fall asleep along the way. Once, we arrive Christian gets out and carries me inside. He lays me on a bed and kisses my head, and takes off my shoes. He leaves and I sleep on until the morning.

~~~~Morning~~~~

I wake up in an unfamiliar room, and it takes me a few minutes to realize where I am. I hear noises so I follow them out of my room, and down the stairs. I make it to the kitchen to see Christian sitting down at the table eating his breakfast and texting on his phone. He looks up when I enter and motions for me to sit down next to him, where a plate of food is waiting for me. I start to eat and finally the silence is ended by him.

"How did you sleep last night?" I look at him and shrug.

"I slept alright, I'm just not used to being in a different house!" He nods.

"Well, I hope you sleep better tonight, because the wedding is tomorrow!" I spit out the juice I was drinking and look at him incredulously!

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"We're getting married tomorrow! No matter what you say or think! Do you understand me?" He looks at me in a demanding way, and I shrink away from him.

"Fine, but dont expect me to be happy about it!" He gives me a curt nod, and leaves the room. I'm left to my thoughts and all I can think about is how sexy he looks when he's being dominant...

AN/

I'm so sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to update! The next chapter is the wedding!(:

Love Always,


	3. Becoming One

AN/

Here's a new chapter, I'm sorry for the long wait! Thanks so much for the support!

A POV/

My hands shake as I begin to get ready for the makeup artist and hair dresser to arrive. I'm so scared, it's my wedding day, and I could not be more terrified for this marriage! What if be doesn't like me? What if his parents don't like me? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if his parents didn't like me, I just lost my mom!

I'm hoping that his mom could be the mom I never had, and we could do the things that I missed out on! I already know that I'm going to look so out if place next to the Greek god I call my groom! He's perfect, and I'm just plain old Ana! I'll just have to learn to live with my mediocrity.

The beauty entourage finally arrive, and before I can blink I'm pushed into a chair. Girls crowd around me and begin to shape my hair and swipe makeup on my face. It's about an hour later when I'm finally able to glance at myself! I'm astounded at the girl looking back at me in the mirror, she's beautiful! My eyeshadow is a sparky light pink with gold undertones. I have light eyeliner and mascara, which gives me a natural look. My hair is pulled into a low bun that has braided flowers all throughout!

The girls did an amazing job, and I can't believe how great I look! Finally, it's time for my gown, which I'm excited to see what it looks like! (I didn't get to pick it out because Christian decided to make the wedding so early!) The hairdresser takes it out of the bag, and I gasp at it's beauty! It's a lace mermaid gown, that has a crystal and bead belt, with a long train! I love it so much, it's so beautiful!

I notice that one of my bridesmaid has come in when I was marveling at my gown. I think her name is Kate, she's the girlfriend of Christian's brother Elliot, but we've never met before! She looks beautiful with her hair in curls and her blue gray dress.

She takes my gown from the hairdresser and brings it to me, she then carefully lifts it up and zips it. I turn around to find an elegant girl staring back at me!

My veil is placed on my head, and a bouquet of flowers are placed in my hands! Then, we are suddenly walking down the hallway, and I start to become nervous. It takes about five minutes before we are outside the door of the place that I will be getting married in! I'm so scared, it's not even funny! The music starts, and the flower girls go, the bridesmaids follow after. Soon, it's time for me to walk, and I'll be walking alone, since my Dad is physically not able to do it.

The doors open and I start to walk down the aisle to here comes the bride while praying I don't trip! Christian looks so sexy in his black tuxedo with gray tie. His grey eyes sparkle and he runs his hair through his copper hair smirking at me. I make to the end and the smirk never leaves his face as he takes my hands and the pastor begins the ceremony. Christian places a huge diamond princess cut engagement ring on my finger along with a wedding band that had diamonds going all around! I place a white gold band on his that has one diamond set into the middle of it. Once, the rings are done, the pastor announces that he may now kiss the bride.

Oh my gosh, what if I'm a bad kisser? What if my breath sm- I'm cut off when Christian places his lips on mine and dips us back. I kiss back and he smiles into the kiss, until a the guests clear their throat and we stop, and I blush. We walk back down the aisle and to the car. I sit as far away from Christian, only to be pulled back by my waist.

"Brides should be sitting close to their husbands, in fact we shouldn't even be talking right now!"

Christian starts to place soft kisses across my jaw and down my neck, but I begin to protest.

"Christian!"

I place my hands on his chest and begin to push, and he stops with an angry glint in his eye.

"What is it, Ana? You're my wife, and this is what a husband and wife do!"

I blush and look down, and be lifts up my chin, pinning me to my seat.

"Don't you want me, Ana? I think you do!"

He kisses be full on the lips and I nod, giving in to him for a little while. Things start to get heated, but the car pulls up and the driver opens the door. I rearrange myself as Christian gets out, and holds his hand to help me out. I grab it, and pulls me out, holding onto my hand! As, we walk inside he whispers in my ear.

"If you wanted that, just wait until tonight when we're alone!"

I shiver in anticipation and fear. I should be repulsed, but for some reason I can't wait until tonight! We walk into the reception hall, and it's just beautiful!

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Christian Trevalyn Grey!"

The MC yells, and the crowd goes wild! Christian pulls me onto the dance floor as At Last begins to play, and we start our first dance. Christian pulls me close and softly sings the words in my ear. I never imagined that he could be this romantic or sweet, but I like this side of his fifty shades! That's what I've decided to call him, since he has so many different personalities! I have a feeling I haven't seen them all just yet!

AN/

Not my best chapter, but it's pretty long! I hope you guys like it!

Love,


	4. I Love You Guys

Hey, guys!

It's been forever since I've been on here, but because of negative comments and lack of ideas I've decided to stop posting on my stories! I just wanted to thank all of you for your support and love through out my time on here! It means so much that you guys read my work, and that you helped me through tough times! Thank you to all the people who read my stories, and all the people who always posted positive reviews! Keep writing, and keep reading!

I love you all to pieces,

M. Xx


End file.
